That Voice
by ShakespeareDoll24
Summary: Tanya has been dreaming of being a ballerina ever since she can remember, but when Erik eavesdrops and hears her sing, it will change everything. Will it change for better or worst? Read and find out! I suck at summaries but I try! 15 reviews per chapter if you ever want a new one!
1. Chapter 1

**I just watched a phantom of the opera broadway performance and I decided, 'hey, I haven't watched the movie in a while. Hmmm' so now I'm obsessed again!*insert nerdy laugh here* so anyways... Sorry if it sucks. I like it soo far. Erik deserves love. Alrighty now CHAPTER ONE-**

I've heard the story of the old Opera Populàre many times and listened to the tale of the phantom in wonder. ''A beast'' they say," A monster that should be locked up and never freed, an animal that should be burned". They say he kidnapped Christine Daae, Gustaave Daae's only daughter, and killed thousands. He was a criminal of the night. I, however, have learned the truth. I learned of a remarkable man. Not a beast or monster, but a human being. This is the first time I've ever shared my story, but someone might as well know. Now the tale begins in Avignon, France, 1897...

" Ayortha Tanyanozia!" Finally after hours of waiting, my name had been called. "Here Madame!" I called as I pulled up my skirts and ran towards the front of the group. "I am Madame Giry, you may refer to me as that, I look forward to teaching you the arts of ballet. Now, if you wouldn't mind Ayortha, I-" "Tanya. I go by Tanya, Madame Giry." I let her know. Her dark hair was pulled atop her head in a braid and her glare made me want to crawl into a corner. She wore a dark gown and carried, what I believed to be, a staff. A wooden staff that was a bit taller than her hips. Not a cane, much too plain to be a cane in my opinion. " you do not interrupt your teacher. Ever. Get on board mademoiselle. " Madame Giry looked upon me as if I were nothing more than a slave. "Yes Madame" I replied an boarded the train. All my hard work paid off. I was finally going to study to be a ballerina in Paris!

After about two hours, the train screeched to a stop in front of a torn apart and raggedy-looking train station. "This place looks ancient" I mumbled to myself as I got off. "Doesn't it? I was expecting it to look all expensive. Weren't you?" A tough voice came from behind me. I turned around. "Yes actually I wa-" I stopped when I saw his face. He was extraordinarily handsome and tall. He had tan skin, blonde hair, soft hazel eyes and a bit of a crooked nose. "I'm Gerard." He said holding out a large hand to me. Suddenly, I worried about my appearance. I had on a cheap blue dress, my short, curly black hair was probably frizzy, and I'm sure my pale skin made me look ill. At least I had my Green eyes. "I'm Ayortha, but call me Tanya." I said, probably a bit too enthusiastically. " What are you studying for here?" I asked without thinking. "I want to be a composer. I love the way music flows. My only problem is I can't sing. If I want my music to be successful, I have to know what it sounds like with a voice." He told me. I nodded. "I'm studying to be a ballerina, although I do love music and singing. Perhaps, if we bump into each other some time, I will sing for you?" I told him. "Why not now?" Gerard asked. I must have given him some look, for he started to laugh. It was a warm and inviting laugh. "I'm only making a joke Tanya. I have a feeling we will be good friends." He told me. I smiled. "I think so too." I let him know. "You two! Come now! The carriages are waiting! Girls on the right! Boys on the left!" Madame Giry called after us. "Oh. Alright. Well I'm this way" he said. "Bye Gerard. It was so nice to meet you!" I called. So far this day was good.

The carriage ride wouldn't last long at all. We were to make it to the huge opera populàre in maybe just 15 minutes. The girl riding with me, a very imaginative one I must say, was a petite blonde with brown eyes, a round face and a kind smile. The whole way there, she was telling me how important being prepare for the Madame was, how much I should practice and who I should practice with. "Mother does not like it if you lose focus during practice." She told me. "Well, how could your mother care? She's not here, after all. " I responded. "Oh, my mother is Madame Giry. I'm Megacyne. Just call me Meg." The girl said, introducing herself. "I'm Tanya." I told her. "What a pretty name." She said. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until finally I asked," have you lived at the Opera House long?" Meg looked at me for a minute then nodded. "All my life". She said. "So I was wondering, what's the story of the Opera ghost?" Meg looked at me as if I had slapped her. "All I will tell you is that he's gone now, but he had a troubled life and yearned for love". She eyed me carefully. "That's awful! I've heard rumors that he was a monster!"  
I replied." No no no, mademoiselle. He was kind and loving, he just wasn't sure how to express it!" She defended. "And what of Christine Daae?" I asked Meg.  
"Oh now Tanya, she was kind and loving, although my mom thinks of her as a low-life, theifing bitch. Excuse my language miss." She told me. I cracked up as the carriage ride continued. We remained silent for a while and so I started to sing a song under my breathe." The summer wind reminds me I'm yours-" Meg lifted her head and looked at me. "How do you know that song?" She asked me, looking sad, all of a sudden. "My mother sang it to me when I was younger." I explained. I laid a hand on my heart. "She died when I was 13" I told her. "I miss her every day". I looked at Meg, who looked down into her lap. "I've heard that song before.." She told me and bit her lip. " hey, Tanya, you sing like an angel." She told me. "You should really consider going and singing instead of taking ballet" Meg said. I smiled at her compliment. "I'm not good enough for that but thank you" I said. I know I can't sing but compliments are always nice, right?

**I would like 15 reviews before chapter two or else I might discontinue. Nice comments please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM DISCONTINUING MY STORY DUE TO RUDE PMs!**

**I WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! (Yeah it was a lot to ask for 15 reviews ;) I just wanted to see who would actually do it and I'm sorry that it was hard to read. I did this on my phone.)**

**for those who Private messaged me, I appreciate your honesty but you really put me down. If you don't like my stories, keep it to yourself. I really don't need to know what a "shit load of fucking confusing crap" my story is. I try guys, okay That's all that matters. If anyone was wondering why would happen, here it is...**

Tanya and meg become fast friends

Gerard has Tanya sing a so g he's composed

Erik hears her and instantly falls in love with her voice

Madame Giry believes Tanya has true potential in the arts

Erik visits Tanya and she sees something in him, something kind and special

Gerard gets drunk at a composers party and rapes Tanya

Erik gets outraged and Tanya realizes feelings she has for him

Gerard tries to apologize, Tanya says she can forgive but never forget.

Gerard starts courting Meg and Erik starts training Tanya in her vocals

Tanya can feel deep down she has something special for Erik

Erik decides he needs to protect Tanya when he over hears a conversation about an abduction of young girls occurring in the area

Tanya meets two young men outside the theater who take her "sight seeing"

tanya realizes what the men are doing.

Erik finds out about the men from Gerard and Meg.

Erik goes looking for Tanya and eventually finds her bruised and bloody, tied up in an abandoned resturaunt.

Men try to kill Erik

Erik fights the guys and saves Tanya.

Tanya removes his mask and sees Erik's face, without flinching and kisses hhim

Tanya tells Erik her feelings

Erik reveals his feeling for her

Madame Giry, Meg, Gerard, Erik and Tanya all take a trip to Coney island

Tanya and Erik live out their life together.

**Finish it if anytime wants to but put PM me so I can check out your creativity**!


End file.
